


Contrast

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: I feel like I haven't written for a while so I did this, M/M, canon divergent i think, using some stuff/info that appears in the games for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Light and darkness, positive and negative energy. The two that represent these elements come to meet.





	Contrast

The last thing he can recall is a light slowly being devoured by the darkness. It was a bright light that simply did not stand a chance and had disappeared within the blink of an eye. There was also pain that he felt- was it due to the disappearance of light? Wherever the pain may have originated from, it hadn't lasted for long. It was only a quick jolt, a funny feeling followed, thats how he would describe it.

Dark navy eyes slowly opened to the sight of a full moon, it's radiant light shining down upon the boy. Shuu could only stare back, his mind going blank, body feeling oddly numb (he had no other word to describe the feeling). He doesn't move from his position, merely lying upon the grass and letting the soft winds blow around him. Things feel weird. The grass and wind brushing by his body feel different. He feels different.

When the moon is at it's highest point, the boy raises a hand, aiming to grasp it within his vision. His hand, for a moment, goes transparent. A light gasp escapes and he instantly sits up. His eyes are wide as he looks down to both of his hands and the rest of his body. As he flexes his fingers, moves his legs, wiggles his torso, he notices how it all seems to fade away every now and then. Panic rises in him and he nearly screams.

_What's happening to me?_

It takes a few minutes for Shuu to calm himself, to remind himself what had happened, to what may have caused this strange occurrence. He remembers his sister, how he had failed her, how he had been banished from his village, how he had wandered until...

"I died...?"

If he was dead, then why was he still on this earth? He wasn't a purely physical being, his body had changed- could he even consider himself corporeal?

_It must be a curse..._

It's the only conclusion he can come to. A curse from the gods for trying to save his sister's life. Or perhaps a curse for being so weak and cowardly. It was his punishment for not having any strength, that would be a constant reminder to him. It seemed fitting.

_I deserve it._

His hand clenches into a fist, frustration beginning to rise. His failure and mistake is what had caused this. If only he had tried to play instead of resorting to bribery. If only he hadn't let the fear of losing his sister overtake him.

_If only I was stronger..._

~...~

Hearing Tsurugi being the best player, the number one player, the one that even the Holy Emperor had his eyes on had sent nothing but jealousy through his veins. Hakuryuu was supposed to be number one, he always had been. When he was younger he had been the best, when he started training to be a SEED he had been the best. That's just how things were for him. And when Tsurugi had entered the scene, he finally had someone who was a challenge, someone he could call a rival, one worthy of his talent.

As their training had passed, he had slowly lost his top status. They were on equal terms (Hakuryuu liked to believe he was just a tad stronger than Tsurugi), so it should only be natural they both be praised for their abilities. Yet, only Tsurugi was given praise, he was even chosen to become the representative of a new 'ultimate' program. A newcomer had stolen his spot in the light in such a short time, how could he not be furious, envious?

_Why was it him? Why wasn't it me?_

He should have seen this in a more positive light. If his rival was strong and noticed, that meant he could continue to grow stronger and eventually topple him down, reclaiming his position. He could stand tall once again and look down upon everyone else. The sight from above would be amazing and then praise would be all his.

But there was only envy coursing through him. Thoughts of how it should have been him. The fear of never being able to surpass Tsurugi was managing to creep up into the back of his mind. It was something he didn't want to take hold of him. He was strong and he always would be. If those Fifth Sector officials couldn't see his strength, he'd make sure they would.

He tries to force himself to relax. Getting riled up on a boat was useless. He couldn't kick around a ball to let off some steam here. His sharp red eyes drift from the sea to the approaching island. God Eden. That was the island where the strongest, the best SEEDs were sent, only to come out even stronger. If they survived the harsh training regime.

_I will become the ultimate player. I won't let him or anyone else surpass me, no matter what the cost._

Hakuryuu grins to the thought. If he was forced to survive in the harshest conditions in order to gain power, then so be it.

~...~

The island had been deserted for so long that it had been a rather surprising and startling sight to see humans once again. They were so strange in what they wore and the machines they used. They seemed to speak the same language, a difference in accent and slang was noted. Whoever these people were, they seemed almost alien to the spirit.

He had decided not to interact with them. What good would come of it? He was cursed- perhaps that meant he wouldn't be able to even speak with other people. Animals didn't seem to be affected by this curse, he could freely play and even speak to them.

His gaze was curious as he watched them set up some strange buildings (it was nothing like his old ones) and other modern necessities. What had really bothered him was seeing the humans find the old soccer field on the island. They had begun to clean it up, make it for their personal use. A rare surge of anger shot through the spirit.

This island was cursed thanks to soccer, it should never be played here again. Shuu had managed to cause machines to malfunction, for vines to grow suddenly, anything abnormal to scare them away from this sacred field. Thankfully, they had left. But that had not stopped them from setting up soccer fields in other parts of the island.

_Why do they wish to play this game?_

He couldn't understand it. What were they going to decide with soccer? Who was going to be the next one to be sacrificed? As much as he didn't want this to continue, interfering seemed pointless. He was just one spirit against many living humans. The most he could was simply observe and let curiosity overtake him. Getting closer and closer to those faculties as the days passed.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This place if off limits!" An older man had shouted, causing Shuu to jump slightly. He looked around the area, figuring he was talking to someone else but slowly realized that was meant for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the spirit bowed his head. "I didn't know I couldn't be here." Nor did he even know he could actually speak with him either.

"Damn kids..." The man sounded furious, radiating anger. He could nearly feel it rising and another shout was about to be heard but someone had stopped him.

"Don't get angry over a child." This came from a man known as Ishido Shuuji (he had picked up on it from others). It was amazing to see how he had managed to silence the other by simply putting a hand on his shoulder. Though, his attention was now being directed to the spirit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost." It was half true. He never did get a grasp on the layout of these new buildings. They all looked the same and gave off such a cold feeling. "I was just about to leave."

Shuu waits for a response, anything to dismiss him from here. And yet, nothing like that comes. He could feel the eyes of Ishido staring into him, possibly analyzing him? The spirit wasn't sure if he liked the feeling. Before he could just make himself disappear, he's asked a single question.

"How would you like to become a player to a powerful soccer team?"

~...~

Tsurugi had left God Eden. His so called rival had given up everything they had been training for. He was chosen to be the representative, participating in this hellish training, and then simply left. Apparently receiving orders from the Holy Emperor was more important than staying on this island to become the ultimate player.

Since he had abandoned his position, that meant the one behind him could now take his place. It was a lousy way of getting recognized as the best. But in the end, wasn't he the best after all? Hakuryuu hadn't quit, he hadn't been given any special orders (and he would promptly decline them if he had). His Keshin had already been released and was now training to become the strongest on the island, the strongest in the world.

Hakuryuu could only scoff at Tsurugi's departure. Why worry over him now? He'd be the star of the ultimate team. He'd lead them all to shining victory. No one would be able to defeat them. He would never lose, not even to that new team Tsurugi was sent to.

_Hmph. He's probably getting weaker by the second out there._

He intends to go and see him on the mainland when time allows, but his training comes first. If he wanted to grow stronger, that would always come first.

Before he could return to his training, he receives a message. He has to meet the captain of some opposing team. Honestly, he never cared for this other team. They were some 'negative' energy while his team was some 'positive' energy. Combining the two would make the ultimate team, but he didn't care for any of the other players. As long as he was going to be assigned to it (and why wouldn't the captain of Unlimited Shining not be?) that's all he cared about.

The appointed meeting place is the soccer field in the forest. Why there, he has no clue. No one ever used it as it had been deemed 'haunted' by some of the older SEEDs. Not like he believed in that anyway. It was probably just an excuse to keep the SEEDs from traveling to far into the forest.

When he arrives on the field, the only other person there is a boy. He's slightly shorter than him, with tanned skin, dark navy hair with some odd clips and bangs, and his clothes were...old fashioned. Aside from that, there was something...off about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but that boy was radiating something. Was it that negative energy those old farts had been going on about?

"Who the hell are you?" Hakuryuu asks while walking up to him.

The boy gives a polite smile, extending a hand to shake. "Hello! You must be Hakuryuu, correct? My name is Shuu. I hear our teams are going to be working together. Kind of? So, I look forward to playing with you."

Hakuryuu looks down to that hand, scoffing at it and crossing his arms. He couldn't understand why this guy was acting so calm. Most of the others here were usually dead serious and would even bow their heads to him (mostly out of fear). "Yeah, I'm Hakuryuu. And if you're expecting us to get along, don't. I'm only here to be the best, not to make any friends."

Shuu looks confused to the lack of greeting from the other but shrugs it off. "I thought people normally shook hands when they meet..." He mumbles that comment. "I know you're aiming to be the best, I've heard you're a really strong player, Hakuryuu. Though, I think we should get along if we're going to be playing together, don't you?"

"Who said we're going to be playing together?"

"Didn't you read the message? We're supposed to kick the ball around together." Shuu motions to the ball beside him, even going to it and kicking it up into the air, balancing it on his knee. That smile of his never seemed to waver.

"Stupid higher ups..." Hakuryuu grumbled as he glared at Shuu. A spark of irritation flashed through him as that boy didn't seem intimidated by him at all. He just seemed so...happy and calm, curious to. "Fine. We'll kick this damn ball around, but I am not letting you get it past me."

~...~

Playing soccer with people again gave off an interesting feeling. Defining it as something completely positive and fun wasn't what he wanted to do. It was different from how he used to play, that's for sure. He figured that maybe it was due to practicing against his polar opposite. Hakuryuu. Things always felt a little different when he played with him.

That boy was radiating nothing but light. And anger, he noted. He never gave up in his plays and pushed himself to the limit, always barking orders to those slacking off. Some looked up to him, some feared him. No matter the case, he certainly had power and was not afraid to show it.

"I'm glad that I'll be playing with him in the future. We won't lose if he's on our team. He's fun to be around, interesting to." Shuu speaks to one of the many birds on the island. While others may only hear chirping, the spirit is able to hear an actual response.

"Hm? You want to know about that other boy?" His brows begin to furrow and he glances towards the coast. The one he was asking about residing far away, back on the mainland, in Tokyo. He to radiated positive, light energy. It wasn't anything like Hakuryuu's. Even if they shined the same, the feeling their light gave off was completely different.

"He...isn't strong enough, not yet." He pauses. "Although he is...interesting. I don't think his ideals can defeat ours." There's chirping from the bird. "We'll come to face each other soon enough. I hope to test him before the real match. Though, I don't think he'll be winning against us."

~...~

They hadn't lost but they hadn't won either. The match of Zero against Raimon had ended in a tie. And for once...Hakuryuu wasn't so furious about an outcome like this. He wanted to win, even with that score he vowed that next time they played, he would. Things would just be a little different. He'd be playing soccer with those he could call friends, he could enjoy the sport a little more. Being the ultimate player was the goal he still aimed for, but he'd accomplish that in a different way, without being under Fifth Sector.

The joy he had felt during the ending of the match began to fade as Raimon departs. He'd be leaving soon to, but that wasn't the reason for this sudden feeling. He recalls those words he was told by Kibayama. If they lost that match, that meant they didn't deserve to live.

They were the ultimate players, it's what they had trained constantly for. If they weren't the ultimate players, then what were they? Just...normal players? Useless? All that hard work had amounted to nothing in the end. Even if they hadn't officially lost the match, a draw could be considered the same.

_Tch. I'm not going to let that asshole's words get to me-_

"Hakuryuu?"

"Shuu!" Hakuryuu is quick to turn and glare at the boy who appeared, startling him. "Don't just appear out of nowhere like that! You know I hate when you do that," he hisses while the other boy simply chuckles.

"I couldn't help it. But, it seemed like you needed a distraction." And apparently, that meant startling him was just as good.

"Whatever." Hakuryuu sighs and crosses his arms, looking back over to the sea. "What did you come here for?"

"I came to check up on you." Shuu smiles innocently while walking to his side. "Our match was...something else, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...Never expected it to turn out that way." He had only expected to win, he was certain all of Zero had the same expectations. That's why the team was created after all, to win.

"Me either, but...I'm glad it did." Shuu's smile softens, looking distant. "We can all be strong in our own way. We don't need one single power to follow or obtain. Having fun...doesn't hurt. It can lead to great things. Maybe we were a little too serious about all this, don't you think?"

"Hmm..." Hakuryuu goes quiet for a moment. "Maybe. I'm still not going to give up though, you know. You heard me, I'll be the best damn player the world has ever seen." He states that proudly while puffing out his chest, hands going on his hips. Then there's a pause. "And you can be one of the few beside me."

Saying that had taken more out of him than he had let on. He was still adjusting to the mindset of working more as a team player than just on his own. If he wanted to be strong, he needed others. Though, he wanted to be strong with Shuu. He enjoyed being beside him. He was different, in a good way. But would never admit that or the fact that he may have taken a liking to him either. He was just hoping that saying something like that made it so obvious.

"Me?" Shuu blinks, pointing at himself, and looking genuinely surprised by that. "I didn't think you'd want me on your team. I recall you once called me an annoyance."

"That was before okay!" He shoots a glare at him while stomping his foot, loosing that proud composure of his. "You're not so bad now..." While he may not have liked him at first, that certainly changed over time.

"And here I thought you'd only be saying that to Tsurugi..." Shuu comments. "But, I am very happy you'd let me be beside you in more matches. I think I would like to continue playing with you."

"You do know I wasn't going to accept no for an answer." Hakuryuu points out.

"I know. I was tempted to say no to see what you'd do. Maybe I should change my answer?" Shuu asked with a mischievous grin.

"You can't change your mind!" Hakuryuu shouts.

"My answer is, no!" He smiles to the taller male, childishly sticking his tongue out at him. That causes Hakuryuu to growl and go on a tangent about how they're supposed to be an amazing duo.

That comment about how it would have been aimed to Tsurugi lingers in his mind. He used to want to be a powerful duo with him, but...when had that changed? He only wanted Shuu by his side, off and on the field. He couldn't let him know that.

~...~

The spirit is resting beside some of the Jizo statues, a hand resting atop one. These used to be worshipped and honored more in the past and now they're merely a reminder, slowly being overtaken by moss. He finds it amazing how people of this time still know their purpose. Perhaps, somehow, his old customs had been passed down. Legends of the island certainly had.

"Shuu!"

Hearing that voice, he happily looks over to the owner of it. He had called for Hakuryuu to meet with him here to speak with him. Slowly, he pushes himself up from the ground and walk towards him.

"You made it."

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I have?"

"I thought you'd be busy packing. You're going home tomorrow after all." Shuu reminded. It was a disheartening thought. All those who had come to the island had to leave, including Hakuryuu. While he'd be missing his teammates, those he played with on the field, he'd miss Hakuryuu the most.

He had been the one he played with, talked with, laughed with the most. Even if their training was harsh, they had found fun in between times. Even after their last match, it was nothing but pure relaxation. The spirit never knew he'd be blessed to get along with another person so well. Although, perhaps this was also part of the curse. He could not remain by Hakuryuu's side forever, no matter how much he wanted to be. His heart ached to knowing that he'd be left alone once again, the pain was stronger this time after becoming so close to this human.

"I know. But you're going home to, right? It'll suck not being so close to each other, but I'm sure we'll still meet on the pitch," Hakuryuu replies, unaware of Shuu's place.

"Yeah..." Shuu answers halfheartedly.

"What kind of 'yeah' was that?" Hakuryuu asks. "You don't sound so excited. Don't you want to go home and get off this island?"

"This island is my home," Shuu states and Hakuryuu only stares at him. Was the other expecting him to say this was a joke? Some humans did that these days. Jokes were a little different now and sometimes he couldn't understand them. "I'm serious, Hakuryuu. I live here."

"You expect me to believe that you live out here, on an island? As cool as that may sound, it is hard to believe. It's not exactly easy to live out here, you know. And if you did live here, where the hell is your little house, huh?"

"Do you remember the story I told you long ago? About the old customs of the island?" Shuu asked as he looked away from Hakuryuu.

"Huh?" There's confusion in his voice. "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Do you remember it, Hakuryuu?"

"Yeah, I do. Some brother tried to buy a match for his sister. But the village found out so his sister was sacrificed and the brother ended up wandering around until his death. That it?" Hakuryuu asks, having repeated the story in a monotone voice.

"Mhmm." Shuu nods his head before turning back to Hakuryuu. He always had to wonder if those he told the story to ever figured out it was about him. So far, no one had. "Would you believe me if I said I was that brother?"

"No."

"That was a fast answer..."

"If you were that brother, you'd be dead by now." Hakuryuu walks up to Shuu, pinching part of his arm through his robes. "And I don't think I can touch a ghost."

Shuu pouted a little to that, lightly pulling his arm away. "I prefer spirit." He said while rubbing that spot. "I suppose I shouldn't think anyone would believe me saying that. Spirits wandering around don't seem that common back on your home or in this time."

"I can't believe your serious about being a spirit..." Hakuryuu mumbles.

"I could prove it to you," Shuu states and the other boy only gives him a look that screams, 'how'?

Shuu shrugs, figuring he has to prove it now. So, he takes Hakuryuu's hand, holding it tightly for a moment before making his hand impalpable. While his hand could still be seen, it seemed translucent as it passed through Hakuryuu's own hand. The spirit looked to the human, chuckling a little at his very surprised and shocked face.

"See?" And to prove it more, Shuu simply disappeared from Hakuryuu's sight. The human had to blink, rub his eyes and even step to where he had been.

"Up here!" Shuu waved down to him as he was now sitting on a tree branch. He then jumped down from it, landing gracefully on his feet before going over to Hakuryuu again. "Now do you believe me?"

Hakuryuu didn't answer, still trying to register this information it seemed. Shuu just wanted to take a peek into his head, see what was going on. He was a little afraid that he might find him scary (apparently ghosts or spirits weren't a good thing in this time) and just leave him for good. Maybe he shouldn't have done all this. He shouldn't have said anything. If Hakuryuu rejects him, fears him, what would he do?

The boy manages to reach out a hand, placing it on the spirit's shoulder and gripping it tightly. Was he testing if he was tangible? Hakuryuu lets out a sigh to that.

"Don't do that again..." Hakuryuu speaks, easing up on his grip. "I wasn't expecting that..."

"But you told me to prove it to you? Shouldn't you have expected something like that?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be serious on that matter..." He sighs again and releases the other from his grasp. "I'm going to have to get used to you being a spirit thing."

"So...you're not afraid of me?" Shuu asks. He could feel relief beginning to wash over him. Sure he did seem a little...unsettled, but perhaps any human would be after what he did.

"No. I'm not afraid of anything." Hakuryuu huffs. "Maybe just a little weirded out. Guess it does kind of make sense now..."

Shuu smiles to his response before throwing himself on to Hakuryuu, hugging the human. He was hoping that he knew how happy this made him. "Don't worry, I'll try not to weird you out anymore. Unless if I absolutely have to."

~...~

Hakuryuu was told not to expect Shuu to be on the island when he returned. Shuu had been feeling strange lately and he figured that this meant it was finally his time to leave this world (even Shuu wasn't aware of what the feeling meant, but he figured this was one of the answers). He could be at peace and move on with his life, but that just caused a pain in the human's chest.

Was it selfish of him for wanting Shuu to stay alive or whatever he currently was right now? He didn't want him to leave, to just disappear. How could he lose a dear person in his life so soon? They were supposed to play soccer together, to become their own ultimate team. They were supposed to do so much more and now he was simply going to vanish?

_Hurry up, hurry up..._

He was impatient on the ride over to God Eden. What if the spirit just left on his way there? What if he couldn't see him again? Maybe he could stop the other from disappearing. He wanted to. He'd make it his goal to keep him here, even if it was horribly selfish of him.

When the boat docks, Hakuryuu doesn't wait a second to go. He jumps off the side of the boat, landing on the wooden platform and dashing onto the island. He knew where Shuu had to be. That soccer field in the forest. Somewhere around there. Possibly by those weird little statues. He'd find him.

_Don't you dare disappear on me, Shuu!_

His breathing is heavy by the time he reaches the area. Those red eyes constantly moving, searching for that one form that he just has to see. What will he do if he's not here? He doesn't know. How will he know?

Hakuryuu takes in a huge breath, holding it for a moment before shouting, "Shuu!" He could hear an echo of his name. That has to be loud enough to alert him to his presence. "Where the hell are you?" He asks that in his normal tone.

Nothing seems to happen. The island is quiet, only the sound of wind rustling the trees and other plant life. He's waiting, hoping to hear something that will break the silence, something that can sound human. He clenches his fists, not wanting to believe that he missed Shuu. He was gone from his life and everything seemed to hurt.

"God dammit, Shuu..."

"I heard cursing a god is really bad, isn't it?"

Hakuryuu blinks to that voice. He slowly turns to find Shuu standing behind him. A wave of relief washes over him. His friend was still here. He hadn't gone. He was okay. He'd still be around for a while. It was so good to see him again.

"Shuu..." Hakuryuu walks over to him before grabbing his arm and holding onto it tightly. "Why the hell weren't you waiting for me here? I thought you had passed on!" His grip tightens. He can still feel him, a good sign. "You...You..." _Scared me._

Shuu winces to Hakuryuu's grip. "I'm sorry, Hakuryuu. I didn't mean to do anything like that...I was going to meet you here but..." He pauses and looks away. "I guess this weird feeling keeps coming up again."

"You're not going to just disappear, are you?" Hakuryuu asks breathlessly.

"No, no, I don't think so. Maybe I was just overreacting. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that..." He pauses. "Though, maybe I will if this doesn't go well..."

"What the hell do you mean?" Hakuryuu looks confused to his comment. Were they both at a loss for how it felt to pass on? Whatever the case, he was still a bit peeved for having gone to that conclusion and worrying the hell out of him. If this had been one of his attempts at joking, it really was the worst of them all.

Shuu gives the other a small smile before holding out his free hand, a couple of flowers, roses being held in it. "Tenma told me to use a soccer ball for this but I remember some custom of using flowers to. Though, I'm not sure how a spirit is supposed to ask out a human..."

"What...?" Hakuryuu raises a brow and his grip on Shuu completely disappears. Did he just hear that correctly? No, no, he must be dreaming.

"Oh! I don't think I was supposed to say that." Shuu gives a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head with his now released hand. "I want to ask if you'd like to be with me? I don't know if you'd like to be with someone like...me, but I'd like to be with you, Hakuryuu." The spirit smiles at him, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Uhh..." Hakuryuu's own face begins to flush. If there was one thing he hadn't expected from all this, it was a confession. "I guess I can accept. I don't mind being with someone like you, Shuu." The human takes the flowers from him, surprised that no thorns seemed to be poking at him. "I'd...like being with you to," he mumbles, a little embarrassed at this but also completely thrilled to it all.

"So, you like me?" The spirit's eyes seemed to light up as he asks that.

"What?" How he could ask something like that so quickly, he'd never know. "Yeah, I do. Don't you dare question it!"

"I won't, because I like you to!"

~...~

In the shadows of a tree, a young girl is watching the scene play out before her. She watches as that human becomes flustered, more so than he'd like to be. And the other one, the spirit, is managing to play off his worries so well. It's a sight she never thought she'd be graced to see.

"I'm glad you're happy, Shuu."

The girl smiles while a hand rests upon the teal bracelet she wears. She wants to go and congratulate them, but remains back. If she went now, she'd be ruining the moment. Besides, she loves seeing that genuine smile on her brother's face. It was a rare sight, or had been. That smile began to return when he played with that Hakuryuu human. And if he made her brother happy, then she to was happy.

"Please, continue to be happy, together."

The female spirit chuckles as she looks to them once more. Her brother had a way of making the human blush so much, making him angry (but even she knew that he wasn't really furious with him). She offers a small and quiet prayer, a blessing to them both before slowly fading away.


End file.
